Just Desserts
by Bloody Pheonix
Summary: Sequel to Unintended Consequences. Shepard has her way with Jack and Miranda.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. I'm very poor and very sad.

A/N: As with Unintended Consequences this is a fanfiction based on RaedMagdon's TBE universe. It functions as a sequel to Unintended Consequences.

Trigger Warnings: In the second chapter, things get a bit non con. Consensual non con, but there is still that element so those that are sensitive to such things should avoid the second chapter.

Jack woke with her chest burning. She closed her eyes and took a small breath, willing the feeling of rough hands off her skin. The hair on the back of her neck was raised and her chest felt like someone had shot her with a cryo-blast. She took a larger breath, trying to dispel the feeling that something was going to grab her. She tried to focus on getting her breathing back to a normal pace, trying to stop holding her breath whenever her mind wandered to a different fear.

After an eternity that spanned two whole minutes, if the clock on her bedside table was correct. She finally felt the icy grip release her lungs. She was still in a hyper aroused state, unable to calm herself and go back to sleep. It took all her will power to look back at Miranda. Her wife was still sound asleep, wrapped up in the blankets with the pillow mounded around her. Jack slipped from beneath her corner of the blanket and padded to the bathroom.

At least she hadn't screamed this time, or thrashed and woken Miri she consoled herself as she drank a few handfuls of water from the tap before splashing her face. The bright light and water were helping to reduce the aftermath of the dream but she could still feel eyes studying her. If she let her thoughts wander long enough she could feel the cold metal restraints against her forearms. She rubbed over them with her hands every few seconds. She was still tired. It was two in the morning, she'd only gotten four hours of sleep after almost thirty six hours of travel. She wanted to sit but if she sat for too long her chest would freeze up with fear again. She paced instead, stopping only to splash more water on her face, jar the other -made up- sensations to the back of her mind for a few moments.

She managed to get a grip on herself and sit down on the toilet after a few hundred trips around the bathroom. Jack buried her face in her hands and let out a groan. She stood, not allowing herself to linger on the self-pity welling within her, and flicked off the light. Miranda was still cocooned in her bedding hoard. Jack approached the bed and surveyed the pile of pillows to determine if she could snatch one without disturbing her wife. Despite the fact that their relationship had no designated top or bottom the way most of their friends did, Miranda had crowned herself the 'Pillow Queen' after Jack had complained that she was a bedding hog. It had been the source of Aria's 'Princess' nickname because she had insisted that she would be the only Queen present in an orgy and had gone to great lengths to preserve her title. Realizing that there was no way she was going to get a pillow, Jack sighed and lowered herself to the ground a few paces from the edge of the bed so Miranda wouldn't step on her. She'd made that mistake a few too many times, once Shepard had kicked her a good three feet out of surprise.

She rested her cheek on her arms and relaxed against the floor. She was lucky that most modern buildings had heated floors, it made her nights on the floor more comfortable. She was just beginning to drift off when she heard Miranda's feet hit the floor. "Bathroom?" She mumbled, not bothering to lift her head. She got no response as the footsteps moved closer, stopping behind her. Jack turned to look up at her wife. She had wrapped herself in the blankets, two pillows hugged against her chest.

"Bad dream?"

"No, I just sleep on the floor for fun. I find it's better for my back." Jack snapped, turning back around and closing her eyes. Miranda didn't move instead she dropped the pillows and draped the blanket over her. Miranda laid down behind her, wrapping an arm around her midsection.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Miranda dropped a kiss on her throat. "I know." She repositioned one of the pillows to lay her head on it. "Now get some sleep. You're going to be grumpy tomorrow as it is, I don't want you tired as well. You might shockwave some poor child's sand sculpture."

"Once. I did it once."

"Once on every beach I've taken you to."

Jack made a dissenting noise but let the issue rest. She was too exhausted to build into the fight and fuck they'd be having after the day on the beach. Unconsciousness claimed her with ease.

XXXX

"Jack it's a nude beach. You've been pretty much naked for a large part of the time I've known you and you choose now to cover up." Shepard sounded shocked from within the shirt she was yanking over her head.

"The sun is too intense here. It'll discolor my tattoos." Jack replied, scooting herself further back into the shade of the large umbrella they'd brought.

Shepard emerged from the shirt and shot Miranda a disbelieving look. "But it's the beach. You can swim in the ocean."

"Or you can watch your naked wife walk up and down the shore line from the safety of the shade."

"Just remember to actually the drink the water I brought for you this time." Miranda was standing at the edge of her shaded area, having wiggled out of her clothes far faster than Shepard.

"I will." She held up the canister of sun block. "Now get your ass in here so I can lotion you up." Shepard kicked off her shorts and went sprinting toward the water.

Miranda stepped into the shade and laid down on her blanket, head resting on her crossed arms. "What do you think it's like for Liara, having three kids and being married to one?"

Jack knelt over top of her wife and moved her hair into a positon that it wouldn't get messy. She sprayed a long line of sun block across Miranda's shoulders. Jack rubbed with flat palms over her tight shoulders in a gentle circular motion. She dug her thumbs into a tense muscle between her wife's shoulder blades, drawing forth a soft moan. She worked down Miranda's spine to the curve of her ass and then swept her hands back up. The lotion soaked into Miranda's skin within five minutes, much to her disappointment. Forcing Jack to dismount and rub the sun block into her ass and legs.

"Hurry up!" Jack glanced up to find Shepard's bright red hair bobbing up and down in the water a few meters from the shore. She waved with enthusiasm before sinking below the surface as a wave washed over her. Miranda stood once Jack had finished with her back and grabbed the canister from her. Jack reclined back, resting her weight on her palms as Miranda gave her a little show. She had sprayed a bit of lotion into one palm and rubbed it between them. She cupped her large breasts, coating them before sliding her palms down her soft abdomen. Miranda massaged every bit of her exposed skin, watching Jack squirm with each circle of her fingers over her soft skin.

The lotion spread, her skin protected from the sun Miranda knelt down, giving Jack a kiss on her forehead, then a chaste one on her lips. Miranda sauntered out onto the beach and Jack was glad that the place was pretty much deserted. A few people stopped and stared at her wife for a few minutes but returned to their business within a reasonable time frame. Even so Jack wanted to Throw them into the ocean every time she saw a hungry look cross one of their faces. It wasn't jealousy that fueled that, she'd never spared much thought toward claiming another human as her own. It was protectiveness. She could see the darkness in every person that let their lingering gaze light upon Miranda for more than a few seconds. She could see the malicious intent in every leering gaze. She closed her eyes and took a breath, then opened them. She kept her eyes on Miranda, watching as she strode along the shoreline, stopping to take in the view every few feet. She turned her face up to the sun, basking in its glow.

Jack felt herself smiling despite her hatred of the bright light and damaging effects of the sun. Miranda rarely let go and allowed herself to just be happy, to enjoy a moment. She was too pragmatic, too productive, everything she did had to have a justification, or a purpose. It had made her one hell of a fighter during the war, and an even more effective coordinator during the major rebuilding efforts. These days her work as an Ambassador kept her busy. She spent every moment memorizing facts about different diplomats, learning how best to manipulate them. She'd put that all away for this weekend Shepard had planned for them on Earth.

She watched, making sure to sip at the bottle beside her on occasion as Miranda waded into the water. She swam with grace, diving underwater and surfacing minutes later a few hundred yards away. Twice she snuck up on Shepard and dunked her, though Shepard got her revenge by managing to pick up Miranda and throw her into the water. The two of them splashed and swam around each other like children for hours. They chased one another up onto the shore and carrying each other back to the water. They stopped when the sun reached its zenith. They retired under Jack's umbrella for a light lunch of lemonade and a mango split between the three of them. After lunch Shepard and Miranda washed themselves off in the spray. They redressed with reluctance while Jack packed up the blanket and umbrella.

They arrived back at their hotel suite in the late afternoon and settled in for the night. They sat on the couch with a few drinks while they watched the sun creep across the horizon. "So Shepard, what inspired you to invite us on a weekend getaway to Earth?" Miranda asked after a few drinks. "Where are Liara, Tevos, and Aria and what are they up to?"

Shepard made a face. "I don't know." She admitted. "Liara does this thing with Aria, Tevos and the girls after each one turns ten on Thessia in the Temple of Athame. She tried to explain it to me but when she tried in English she just didn't know the words. In Asari my translator didn't pick up half of what she said. Its Diana's turn now but they did it for Athena and Lycoris. Maybe one day one of my blueberries can explain it to me. I figured since Jack's students are on a break and you never take vacations, you two could use the company."

"Blueberries? You seriously call your kids blueberries?" Jack snorted.

"Well back when Athena was young she liked the nickname but then Ashley made Blueberry Muffins for Diana. That lead to the discovery of just what a blueberry was and then the girls didn't like it as much. The Thessian equivalent to a blueberry grows on a bush whose flowers are said to bring eternal love and happiness. Liara didn't tell me until after she figured out that I'd been calling our daughters a small purple berry with no idea about the translation into Asari. So I still do it when there are no Asari around to judge me. They'll always be my blueberries."

Miranda swirled her glass. "That's almost sweet."

"How about you two? We all know what I'm up to, but Jack how are the kids?"

"Kids are kids, they've got half formed, hormone soaked bodies. The only three brain cells they have to rub together seem more interested in fucking than anything I can teach them." Jack shrugged. "Still every once in a while one of them has a breakthrough and I get just as excited as they are."

Miranda rested a hand on Jack's thigh. She glanced up and caught her wife's eye. She had that look, like she was about to do something that required some kind of back up. Jack gave her a subtle nod, already half sure that she knew what Miranda had planned.

"Shepard," She began, her tone changing to become sharp and authoritative. Her business voice. "That scene we've been throwing around for a while, just the three of us?"

Shepard shifted, leaning forward. "Yeah, what about it?" She swallowed, trying to look nonchalant but Jack saw right through it.

"Do you want to try it out? I mean we know that we were intending on proposing it to Aria and getting Tevos and Liara into it but a trial run couldn't hurt." Jack finished.

Shepard took a moment to consider. "I guess we could give it a try. I wouldn't mind getting a little revenge for my humiliation after that embarrassing loss."

"We all know you threw that game." Miranda set her drink aside and gave Jack a look. Shepard was done for, she was already saying yes, even if she didn't know it.

"I was only acting to subvert the intentions of a vicious scoundrel."

"And watching way too many Elcor plays." Jack scoffed.

"So I take that as a yes?"

"It's a yes." Shepard sighed and stood. "Location? Out here good? You two need prep time, so thirty minutes in your room?" Most of those questions were rhetorical. Shepard was arranging things to her liking without seeming like she was taking control. Even knowing that, Jack couldn't come up with a better arrangement so she agreed. Shepard nodded and headed toward her room, leaving them to their own vices.

XXXX

Jack felt her pulse spike as she followed Miranda into the lounge of their hotel suite. Shepard had spread out a blanket between the couches. She'd taken a position standing a few feet from the center of blanket. From her vantage she was viewing Shepard in profile against the backdrop of twilight. The setting sun painted the whole room, including Shepard's pale skin in pinks and purples. The coloration gave her subtle curves an extra degree of softness. It drew the contrast between the hard and soft places on her body into focus more than usual. The hard cock protruding from between her thighs served to further that effect.

Her pulse thundered up her shaft for a few heartbeats. She bit her cheek to stop from crying out. Shepard wasn't even touching her yet, she wasn't about to start whimpering like a neglected puppy. She swaggered forward as much as her full aching cock would allow. She could hear Miranda following a step behind her. She stopped about half a meter from Shepard and eyed her up.

"Jack goes first, then? Like before?"

Shepard nodded, motioning for her to kneel. Jack shook her head, beginning a silent display of disobedience. The Commander held out a pair of leather cuffs to Miranda on one finger. She watched the exchange take place and stared up at Shepard, who reached out and grabbed her by the hair. Her grip was tight but not cruel. She pulled forward, giving Jack the option to go down or have her hair yanked out. Jack gave in small increments, following the motion of Shepard's hand. At the point where her knees began to buckle, Shepard applied enough pressure to push her down. She landed as with as much grace as she could manage. Shepard signaled Miranda with a jerk of her head. Her wife stepped out of view.

"Hands behind your back." Shepard had put the steel of a commanding officer giving a hard order into her voice. Despite the fact that it had been a few decades since they went into battle together, Jack almost complied, scene be damned. She remembered herself halfway there and dropped her arms down at her sides, looking up at Shepard with fire in her eyes. The hand in her hair tightened. "Behind your back." Her cock twitched at the tone and the enforcing pain. Despite the fact that it worsened the tension on her scalp she shook her head.

Shepard released her hair but struck her across her face with the back of her hand in one smooth movement. It wasn't hard, she didn't come close to losing her balance, but the burning sting coaxed a small pulse of arousal from her head. "Hands." This time it was softer, almost a suggestion. Jack checked Shepard's body language. The Marine was holding herself upright, projecting authority. Her expression was one of hungry distaste, her eyes were a little more sympathetic, but still calculating. Despite the fact that force and violence weren't usually her style, Shepard appeared to be holding up well.

"Fuck you." Jack made to get up but a motion from Shepard signaled Miranda to grab her hands and yank her back to her knees. While she was making sense of what had happened, she felt the leather slip over her wrists and tighten. She pulled at the cuffs for a few seconds, growling up at Shepard.

"Now that we're all ready to be civil. You're going to suck my cock, or we'll leave you like that all night. You'll get to watch as I bend Miranda over that couch."

Jack bit her tongue to stop from spitting a long line of curses. She pulled at the cuffs angrily, desperately. They were well made, soft and supple, a good restraint with no bite. She didn't usually bother with formal bondage. Miranda much preferred hands and biotics, but in this instance the cuffs added to the effect.

Shepard gripped the back of her head, forcing her to look up. Jack glared up at Shepard, battling with her eyes. The head of the cock pressing against her lips was insistent. Realizing how trapped she was, Jack felt her entire length pulse with need.

Shepard pushed her hips forward with no sense of urgency, giving her a chance to adjust. She fought against the hand holding her in place, trying to pull back and away. She wasn't done resisting just yet. Shepard's length continued to push into her mouth unhindered by her struggle. She only stopped with the head grazing the back of her throat.

"Suck it." She ordered, her voice rough. Jack rattled the cuffs. Shepard jogged her hips, pushing herself but she decided against it. Shepard abandoned the back of her head and gripped her hair again, tilting her head back. She inhaled through her nose before Shepard slammed her cock in to the base. Shepard withdrew a couple of inches before thrusting back in. She gave Jack's face a few hard thrusts before pulling out all the way again. Jack gasped as air flow returned to half of her respiratory system.

Shepard lined her cock up again. "Fuck not again." Jack whimpered, trying to pull away. Shepard pulled her head into the position for the best angle of penetration, her grip relaxing a tiny bit. Jack shook her head to disrupt Shepard's entrance into her mouth, then surged forward. She managed to throw all her weight against Shepard but didn't get much of a result aside from a searing pain in her scalp. She felt herself being shoved backward into a kneeling position again. Shepard's cock worked its way into her mouth again, but this time her nose was pinched, forcing her to try and suck air around it.

Shepard thrust into her, choking her for a few moments until she adjusted to the rhythm. She wasn't used to fast and furious, Miranda was slow and methodical. She was making sick slurping sounds as she tried to pull air into her lungs despite Shepard's best attempts to hinder the process. The fingers pinching her nostrils together released and she took a grateful breath. Jack started sucking Shepard's cock with finesse.

It was already twitching against her tongue with each thrust. All she had to do was keep the pressure up and Shepard would come. Her own cock was aching at the thought. She relaxed into it, tilting her head up to give Shepard a better angle. Shepard's hand tightened in her hair and she slowed her thrusts to harder ones. Jack tightened her lips over the sensitive surface of the shaft, her juices spilling out of the head onto her tongue.

Jack felt the twitching and pulsing of Shepard's cock and flicked her tongue along the underside expectantly. Shepard pulled away and shoved her back. She wrapped her hand around her shaft with a low groan. "Miranda." She rasped, pointing to the spot in front of her. Jack tried to shimmy herself forward but Miranda had already taken her spot. She let out a whine as she watched her wife lean forward and take Shepard into her mouth. Miranda bobbed up and down a few times before Shepard let out a grunt and came in her mouth. Jack chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Miranda swallowed Shepard's release. Even after Shepard was finished, she still kept her mouth sealed around the shaft, refusing to back off. Jack had managed to at least move herself beside Miranda and was nuzzling her shoulder.

Shepard made a noise in her throat. Miranda pulled off of her in a single sluggish movement and wiped her mouth, looking Jack in the eye the whole time. "Fuck you." Jack tried to sound pissed, but even to her own ears it was a weak whiny statement.

Shepard frowned down at her. "If you wouldn't have been so stubborn I might have let you finish me off." Jack looked away. She felt Miranda's fingers closing around the clasp of the cuffs. She shot Miranda a confused look over her shoulder but Shepard grabbed her chin. "Go sit on the couch and watch until I call you over again." The cuffs fell away from her wrists and Shepard pulled her to her feet. She stumbled toward the couch and collapsed upon it, her cock throbbing. "Don't even think about touching yourself." Shepard wasn't even looking at her.

She was kneeling behind Miranda, affixing the leather cuffs behind her back. Miranda had chosen not to strap this time, so she was completely open to whatever Shepard wanted to do with her. Shepard tested the cuffs before standing and walking around to face her.

Miranda held herself upright, lips hovering centimeters from Shepard's tip. Jack looked away from the sight, noticing that the sun had sunk most of its mass into the horizon. The room was bright orange from the last bit of light peeking up over the water. There were still people on the beach below, wading in the water, watching the sunset hand in hand. A wet pop drew her attention back to the display in front of her.

A thin line of drool hung from Miranda's lips and the head of Shepard's cock. She couldn't make out Shepard's expression well but from her body language she could guess that it was strained. Miranda's expression was plain to her though, Jack shifted as her inner muscles gave an envious squeeze. She knew that look, it was an ultimatum. Miranda was a fabulous cock sucker, she could find every sensitive point on a shaft and know how to exploit them at once. Not even face fucking her could compare unless you were in the mood to have someone choke on your dick. That was the ultimatum right there, Miranda would only suck your cock to her full potential if you let her control the pace. You either got the best blow job of your life or you got to be in control of it.

They'd planned this, this moment. They hadn't planned the outcome, however. It was entirely up to Shepard. She could keep all the power in the exchange between her and Miranda or surrender it for indescribable pleasure. Miranda licked around her head, taunting her. One forward press of Shepard's hips and she would have regained control. The tension was so thick Jack could feel it buzzing around her skin, prickling the hair on the back of her neck.

Miranda took the head into her mouth, still running her tongue around it. She took a few inches in, pumped once, then twice with her mouth and pulled off. Shepard groaned and Jack echoed it, tilting her head back. Miranda licked Shepard from base to head. She drew her tongue up the shaft in a few smooth movements. At the top she flicked a bead of arousal off of the tip in a playful manner. Jack fisted the cushions, her hips jerking up in to the air. Shepard seemed to be in worse condition, letting out harsh breathes as she clenched her hands at her sides. Her face tilted up and Jack could see her gnawing on her top lip. Miranda captured half of her length and kept it in her mouth for a few breaths pushing herself further down. Miranda's lips wrapped around her base, and Shepard made a sudden decision.

She placed her hand on the back of Miranda's head and pumped her hips twice. Shepard didn't bother grabbing a handful of hair as she pulled back out. Miranda didn't move. Slick with arousal and spit Shepard's cock thrust back inside fast, but with relative gentleness. Jack's inner muscles spasmed, causing her to twitch and send a jet flying from the tip onto her thigh. Shepard picked up her pace, never getting rough just thrusting a bit faster with each stroke. With each passing second Jack felt her own cock growing fuller and harder. It throbbed so hard she thought she could see it swaying with her pulse. The air around her was crackling but she couldn't spark up a release without contact. Shepard was fairing no better, her breathing was ragged and on each back stroke Jack could see the twitching in the base of her shaft.

Finally Shepard pulled out completely and took her shaft in hand. Jack almost jumped up, convinced Shepard was going to come in her mouth this time. Before the thought had even finished forming itself, Shepard's come was on Miranda's cheek. Jack counted the pumps, eleven, before Shepard was completely depleted. She was squirming back and forth, her arousal rolling lazily out of her tip and down her shaft. An annoying high pitched whine started up and it took her almost a minute to realize that it was coming from her.

Shepard knelt in front of Miranda and slid two fingers into her. Miranda's eyes had drifted closed as she turned her head up, her swollen lips pursed in a near pout. Shepard didn't thrust, didn't move her fingers, but left them motionless inside Miranda. Her wife made soft protesting noises, wiggling around to try and make some kind of pleasurable contact. Miranda fought for a few dozen heartbeats before hanging her head and stilling. Shepard pulled her fingers out and motioned for Jack to come over.

Jack didn't remember ever moving so fast before but she was at Shepard's side before she could even complete the motion. "Suck on them." The order was imprecise but Jack enveloped the fingers with fervor. Tasting Miranda's arousal on Shepard's fingers was almost too much. She folded her tongue around Shepard's middle finger and suckled. She pulled off reluctantly when Shepard gave her a look.

Shepard stood up with as much grace as she could manage with a semi. "Miranda, suck Jack off." Her voice was still a little raw. Miri paused to look up at her with hooded eyes. Jack brought her hand up to cradle her wife's face, forgetting her arousal for a few moments. Her lips were still red and puffy, her eyes glazed over, there were clumps of drying arousal in her hair and on her face. Jack wanted to kiss her. Instead she dropped her hand from Miranda's face and presented herself.

Miranda smirked up at her for a half of a heartbeat before sucking her cock into her mouth. She expected her straining shaft to burst the second it touched the hot surface of Miranda's tongue. She should have known, however, that Miranda would torture her. Only her wife could manage to craft an experience she thought would drive her insane without making her come. It felt like an eternity that Miranda worked up and down her shaft, tongue dipping, flicking and licking. She was making that whining noise again. She almost couldn't hear it around the sound of her own heartbeat thundering in her ears as it throbbed in her cock. Miranda was swallowing every few seconds with the amount of arousal she was releasing into her mouth. She hadn't even come yet. Her legs were jelly, her abdomen strained, her shaft heavy and aching, and her inner muscles pulsing with need. She still couldn't find that precious bit of pleasure that would shove her into an orgasm.

She focused elsewhere, on Shepard who was pumping herself up behind Miranda. She had a condom packet held with care between her teeth and a glove on the hand she wasn't stroking with. Miranda swooped her tongue over her glans, pulling a moan from her lips. Her vision whitened and by the time she regained her senses Shepard was behind Miranda on her knees. She couldn't see the exact number but she'd sunk a few fingers on her gloved hand into her wife's ass. Jack stirred at the sight. She'd prepped Miranda before they'd even begun the scene, Shepard knew that. She might even be able to feel the lube. The prep Shepard was doing now was just a show for her. Otherwise, Shepard was asserting her dominance over Miranda and Jack by refusing to trust their prep work. Either way it was having an effect on both of them. Miranda was taking in sharp breaths around her cock, her breath hitching. She watched Shepard thrust a few times before pulling out. She shed the glove with practiced ease and lined her cock up. Miranda pulled off Jack's cock and took a breath, looking up at her.

Shepard pushed forward and Miranda exhaled as she eased in. Her cock throbbed at the sight of Shepard inching into her wife and the look in her hooded eyes. She almost came when Miranda pulled her into her mouth again. Shepard worked herself into Miranda, her eyes drifting closed as she pumped her hips. Her hands came to rest on Miri's hips, pushing her down as she ground up. "Fuck." Shepard cracked an eye and looked at her. "So tight." She noticed the look on Jack's face. "You," She gasped as Miranda rocked forward off of her. "You haven't come yet."

Jack closed her eyes and focused on Miranda's hot mouth around her cock. She could feel the slight jostling of Shepard thrusting up into Miranda. The added movement didn't affect Miranda's cock sucking, adding to her frustration. Her shaft was still pounding, the tension getting worse with each passing second. It was a short eternity suffering under Miranda's ministrations. Shepard's breath hitched and the jostling grew more intense. She felt a cold breeze on her cock and bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

She felt Miranda's face press against her thigh and heard a soft groan. Her head bumping into Jack's leg without relenting. Shepard let out a series of grunts, her thrusts getting rougher. "Fuck, Shepard." Miranda gasped. "C'mon. I'm so close." Jack cracked an eye and looked down at them. Shepard had bent Miri over a little bit, one hand on her shoulder while she circled her clit with the middle finger of the other. Shepard gave her a harder thrust in response. Jack closed her eyes again, watching made the ache between her legs worse. She listened to Miri's whimpers and moans, squirming when a particularly hard breath blew across her cock.

Shepard's thrusts grew in power and speed, and Miranda's breaths came faster as well. The soft moans and harsh breathing became soft mewling sounds until Miri gasped onto her cock. The sound of Shepard's thighs slapping into her wife's bountiful ass became audible for a few breaths. It died down as Shepard came, each thrust becoming more meaningful. The two of them were silent for a while before Miranda began kissing her shaft. Jack almost pulled away.

Miranda had taken her head into her mouth a few times, licked her shaft and was beginning to kiss her again when Shepard came up behind her. Her cock was already hard, poking into Jack's thigh. "Fuck Shepard. What's that four?" A calloused hand wrapped around her, pumping up and down without haste or vigor. At first the pumping motion was too much. It overwhelmed her senses, bringing long spurts of her arousal out of her cock, but not bringing her over the edge. Jack couldn't stop the low keening whine, more like a whimper, from escaping her mouth. Her legs couldn't support her anymore so she collapsed back into Shepard. The hand stilled and a thumb circled her head. Her breath hitched into a sob and her hips jerked. More arousal spurted out.

The hand tightened around her again, this stroke unbearable with its languor. She coated her own thigh again and took a breath. It escaped as a sob before her next heartbeat. She was so over stimulated every sensation was agony. The feeling of Shepard's hand, the place where her flushed skin met Shepard's, the air touching her exposed skin, the sweat running down her body, it was all too much. She just wanted the knot in her belly, the tension at the base of her cock and the full ache within her shaft to release. All of it gone.

"Shepard." It was Miri's voice, awestruck.

"I know." Shepard sounded amazed as well. She pumped faster, gripping Jack's cock a little tighter. Jack sucked in a hard breath and sobbed softly. Each stroke only made things worse for her, the biotic energy surrounding her and Shepard was suffocating. It was actually charging off their skin without any kind of intentional biotic use from the two of them.

She could hear jingling as Miranda scooted herself closer and then felt the one thing she needed to shove her over the edge. Pain. Hot searing pain in her thigh. She cried out, her shaft contracting in Shepard's hand. Miranda bit down harder as the first orgasm washed over her. Shepard pumped her hard, determined to draw out the climax for as long as possible. The blue light of her biotics finally sparked around them, burning so bright that the light became white. She came three times before she lost the ability to tell the blissful waves apart. It lasted an eternity, her lungs burning, cock spurting, body straining, and then it was over.

Shepard laid her out on the couch, grazing her face with gentle finger tips. It took a few minutes for her to regain most of her functions, hearing being one of the last to return.

"Good girl." It was Shepard's voice, though soft and gentle even through the rawness there. "I've got more for you." She fought the exhaustion creeping up on her and pushed herself into a sitting position.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack could hear Shepard behind her. "You prepped her, just in case?"

"Yeah, but she tightens up quickly." Miranda was still kneeling near her head.

Jack was lying as Shepard had positioned her, across the center of the blanket. Her face was resting on her crossed arms and her ass was pointing into the air. She was tired and achy. Her shoulders burned from her short time in the cuffs and her jaw ached from the blowjob she'd given Shepard. The fact that she could feel those things meant that her endorphins were wearing off. She was about to turn her head and inform Miranda when she felt and heard Shepard settle down behind her. She wondered for a moment if Shepard was going to continue the coercive gentleness. They'd planned as a contingency in case Miranda or Shepard felt that she was too fragile for the harsh act they'd planned on.

That ended when she felt a finger thrust inside her, not press its way in, no thrust the whole way to the third knuckle. She gasped and squirmed. It was at least lubed so the second thrust wasn't so jarring. Her inner muscles gave an envious squeeze at the burning feeling of her ass giving ground to the fingers. The shaft stirred between her legs. Shepard was forceful but methodical. She didn't introduce another finger until Jack was keening low in her throat.

The addition of the second finger made the stretch noticeable and the ache that accompanied it pulled a whine from her. "No." It became a litany, she would breath 'no' as Shepard's third knuckle joined her body. The no's were slow at first, drawn out over a breath on an in or out stroke. They soon picked up pace, coming out in strangled huff or sob between desperate breaths. Shepard stilled with her two fingers sheathed in Jack.

Jack fought the urge to mimic the motion herself. She bit her cheek and forced herself to remain still. Her pulse thundered in her ears and around Shepard's fingers. She tightened around Shepard, who seemed unconcerned. The ache of the thrusts became the burn of penetration again and burn it did, like Shepard had her fingers shoved in a fresh wound. She squirmed, shimming forward,away from Shepard and off of her fingers. Shepard let her go, letting her crawl away.

At the most unpleasant point of extraction, when just her finger tips remained within Jack, Shepard slammed her fingers back in. Jack yelped and rocked forward, falling on her face. Shepard followed, encircling her waist with one arm and lifting. Tense yet again Jack didn't find the action pleasurable in the least. Shepard wasn't pleasing her, she was plundering her, conquering her. Her cock twitched at the thought. She was open again in moments, whining as the fingers within her withdrew.

Shepard left her alone, ass in the air completely open for entry for a few moments. She felt the tip of the Marine's head line up against her loosened entrance. She let out a weak cry. "No, Shepard. No." The head began pressing in.

"Shepard she's had enough." Miranda couldn't quite reach her icy tone in her urgency. The head passed through her entrance and nudged against her tight rectum.

"I haven't." Shepard jogged her hips forward, popping fully into Jack's rectum. Jack whimpered. Miranda strained at the cuffs again. Behind her Shepard flinched.

"Please. No more." Shepard worked herself in, inch by inch. The head cleared her rectum after a tense second. Jack gritted her teeth as it eased the rest of the way in. Shepard drew out the first stroke as long as possible, savoring the soft pleading noises Jack couldn't keep in. The burn was almost unbearable. She let out a soft sob of relief as Shepard's thighs touched the back of hers.

Shepard pulled out until just the tip of her head remained, and then drove back in. Jack lurched forward, wailing as she tried to crawl away. The Marine caught her wrists, encircling and pinning them above her head. Jack jerked, trying to shake Shepard's hand off of her. The next thrust was punishing. It drove her hips to the floor, trapping her cock between her body and the unforgiving hard surface. She snarled at Shepard and got an answering growl.

She was laid out, completely helpless at Shepard's mercy. "Shepard, don't. Let her up." Her wife's begging brought a rush of blood into her loins, her length strained in its prison. The grip on her wrists shifted, securing them even tighter. The hips pinning hers lifted a bit and there was a hand gripping her cock before she could lift her hips.

The thrusts into her were hard and cruel, pushing her hips down and her cock into Shepard's hand. It was humiliating, despite the fact that they hadn't even been fucking for ten minutes, despite the fact that she'd just come. She was already twitching and ready to burst again. Jack squeezed her eyes shut and put her head down, defeated. She whined as Shepard sensed her capitulation and drilled into her harder. It was beyond pain and pleasure now, it was all dominance and forced submission. It didn't matter how tight or loose the grip on her cock was, or that the rhythm of thrusts was wrong. All that mattered was that something was restraining her, taking one of her most private places, and that she loved every degrading second of it.

Shepard buried her head in Jack's neck, inhaling her scent. She growled into Jack's ear again, then bit down on the muscle at the base of her neck. It wasn't a playful love bite or even the kind Miranda left when they were about to rip each other to shreds. It was harder, more powerful. She felt her skin tear and the teeth sink into her sinew. Now every jarring movement throbbed in her neck, Shepard's growls were distorted by a bubbling sound. She took a shuddering breath and then her climax took her.

Shepard rode her hard through it, never letting up the pressure with her mouth or hands. Her vision whitened, her blood rushing drowned out any sound but her frantic heartbeat. Her body drew taut, mind snapping back into the present. She sagged onto the floor. Shepard pulled out with care, her mouth leaving the messy wound she'd left on Jack's shoulder.

She craned her head to watch Shepard disengage her cock and then release Miranda from the cuffs. The two of them shared a chaste kiss before Miri came to her. She crawled into her wife's lap. Miranda eased her cock out of her and pressed a kiss to her brow. A loud sob broke out of her throat and tears pricked at her eyes.

Shepard's arms closed around her as well as she howled. They stayed like that for a long time, sitting on the blanket she and Shepard had dirtied. The sky was a more familiar blanket of stars by the time she could speak. Her voice was raw and cracked. "Shepard?"

"Mhm." Shepard had almost fallen asleep.

"You holding up okay?"

"'Course." She mumbled, opening her eyes. "Never done a rape fantasy before, though."

"Miri?"

"I'm a bit shaky, but nothing a soak in the hot tub won't cure."

They took a few moments to unfold themselves from one another. Jack had a hard time standing and almost fell when she tried to take a step. She made a soft pitiful noise in her throat as Shepard wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry." It felt strange to hear such a sincere apology from Shepard. Jack had, after all, asked for everything she had given her. Still, somewhere deep in her unconscious mind something was soothed.

Shepard guided her out onto the balcony where that hot tub sat and then leaned her against the wall of the hotel. "Stay here. I'll be back." Jack nodded and lifted a half numb hand to her neck. It came away red and bloody. Miranda looked up from the control panel of the hot tub at her whimper.

"She got you good, huh?"

"Yeah, real good."

Shepard slipped out of the hotel and back onto the balcony, a rag and tube of medi-gel in hand. She approached in silence and dabbed with care at the wound she'd left. It took a full minute to clean the blood away enough that they could see the actual bite mark. It had already swollen, forming a raised dark purple outline. The blood was still seeping from the torn skin. Shepard dabbed the medi gel onto her, apologizing each time Jack sucked a breath through her teeth.

"This is a lot better than the battlefield treatment." Miranda had finished setting up hot tub and was leaving it to warm.

"Yeah, nothing's worse than someone literally slapping medigel onto a bullet wound and screaming at you to get up." Jack winced as Shepard rubbed the gel over a sore spot.

"Hush, I got you out alive." Shepard turned her attention to Miranda. "Let me see your wrists." Her wife crossed the space between them, holding out her arms. Shepard inspected her wrist. "I thought they looked chaffed." She glanced up. "How'd you manage this? Those cuffs are too supple to burn, I mean you even rubbed this part raw and bled a little." Jack craned her head to see. Miri had rubbed both of her wrists to a bright red, with a spot where she'd broken the skin.

"I was trying to get out of them." Miranda shrugged, then held still long enough for Shepard to rub medigel on her. Her wife leaned in and gave her a deep kiss, which Jack returned with enthusiasm.

They slid into the hot tub, Jack curling around Miranda. Shepard pulled the two of them into her lap. The water was nice, even on her sore hips and ass and the kisses Miranda was leaving everywhere she could reach felt even better. The stayed in the water for hours, silent at first but then breaking into short conversations that became a discussion. It was only when Jack felt herself begin to slip into sleep that they climbed out. They toweled off and returned to the large bed in Miranda and Jack's room.

Shepard took the center of the bed, rolling onto her back. Jack laid herself out on Shepard. She pressed their bellies and breasts together and shoving her face into Shepard's neck. Miranda rested her head on the Marine's other shoulder. Shepard was the one who soothed her with murmurs and stroked her back when she jolted awake hours later. Her skin tingled from the restraints and her heart was caught in a cold grip. Shepard was warm and soft and gentle in comparison.

Jack struggled to breath on the rhythm she was coaching. It was supposed to be a ten count but she was struggling to make it past three before she gasped out a hasty breath. After a few dozen attempts, she finally held and released one breath on Shepard's count and then another, and another until her chest thawed. Her panic subsided during the next few breaths and she was able to burrow into Shepard's neck again.


End file.
